Sequel to Dream
by dream0writer7
Summary: Sequel to It'd be better if we could just Dream Old enemies are back and with the immortal soldier put to rest what are the Scouts of the White Moon to do but awaken the prophecy and risk the collapse of Elsyion?
1. Chapter 1

"You must remember..." the man told her. She looked into his icy eyes. He reached out his hand so familiarly for her. She didn't know whether she should take it. But her refusal did not stop him. " Come to me in dreams... and Once Saith I shall be well again!" he recited suddenly. He was speaking rapidly words jumbling together. She considered running but he held her there by those eyes. Those familiar eyes... "Ki-Ki? Are you awake, honey?" a man's voice called in her dreams. No... it wasn't a dream anymore. Her father was calling. Tsuki groaned and looked at her clock. "I'm awake!" she called back. Her father left her to get ready. She had the strangest dream. She kept thinking she was someone else. She laughed to herself. She sounded crazy! But no matter how many times she reassured herself, those dreams kept coming back. It was to the point where she was having them every night. "9:00!" her father called from downstairs. "I'm coming!" she smiled. Her father was different ever since she started school here. Usually he left her alone all day and most of the night she would go to sleep before he got home. But now, since he had seniority he demanded the day shift. She pulled on her work attire. Her blue priestess robes. Her friend Raye, gave her a job at her family's temple. She had been working weekends there for extra money. But she felt different from her other friends for some reason. They didn't treat her like an outcast, but she felt like one. Tsuki wrapped the cloth around her waist and tied it into a bow. She checked herself for mistakes in the mirror. Familiar... she thought. But then again, she dressed like this every weekend. She grabbed her purse and joined her Dad downstairs.

"Hey Ki-Ki!" Raye had a broom in her hand and was sweeping the walkway to the temple. Tsuki smiled. Raye was one of her best friends ever since she came to Crossroads. Raye's father was a businessman and never saw Raye, but occasionally gave her gifts on holidays and her birthday. Raye's mother died when she was young and she now lived at her grandfather's shrine. Tsuki felt like she had so much in common with her, that she couldn't help but be friends with her. Raye even seemed to know Tsuki better than she did. "Not very busy?" Tsuki asked as she put her purse behind the counter to the charm stand. Raye shook her head and her long black hair flowed behind her. "Hey girls, how's business?" a young man's voice asked while he came into view. Serena's boyfriend, Darien smiled as he carried his college books in one hand. "Nothing today." Raye answered. Tsuki eyed the complicated books. "Class today?" she wondered aloud. Darien smiled and held his books in an easier position. "Yeah, I'm taking weekend classes to get ahead." Tsuki and Raye both looked at each other. Serena and Darien were so different, it was strange how they got along so easily. Serena couldn't tell you the names of the planets in the solar system and yet Darien could list them easily by distance, size, or its number of moons. Serena was a clutz and crybaby while Darien contrasted as graceful with a powerful prescense. Opposites really do attract. Tsuki had a feeling there was some other reason that Darien was attracted to Serena but she wasn't going to question it. "Darien!" His girlfriend's voice was shrill and rang for him as she was jogging up the stairs. She grabbed his arm and hung on him. Tuski wondered why he let her hang on him like that. She imagined it would hurt after a while. But then again, he took karate. He was probably used to so much physical contact. "Let's get going!" she dragged him along. "Another date?" Raye asked with their backs turned on her. " Yeah, movies." Darien said over his shoulder. And they were gone.

Tsuki sat down in front of the fire and prayed. "Please grant my wishes..." She knew it was late and she hoped no one heard her. She should be getting home soon. "Praying this late?" he asked. Tsuki jumped out of her skin and turned quickly. She growled in frustration. "Don't do that!" she said to him. Helios smiled. He made her so angry. Almost all the girls liked him. He was annoying and his crush on her was obvious. He had been living at the temple with Raye's Grandfather's generosity. Tsuki pitited Helios that his family and home were destroyed in their house fire. Helios was the only one to get free. She tried not to be angry at him for his arrogance but he pushed her temper sometimes. And tonight was one of those nights. Especially since she had recently been having his face in her dreams. She assumed it was because he was around her so much but something told her otherwise. "What do you want?" she asked trying to keep her cool. He smiled again, somehow enjoying her 'controlled' tone. But he suddenly became serious, and his smile vanished. The sudden change shocked her. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked almost sounding hurt. But she knew that wasn't true. Helios wasn't the kind to care about a girl. Tsuki didn't trust his love for her, as far as she could throw him. "Helios... " she said in a tone that she wasn't familiar with. It almost sounded desperate. Like she was sad that he was questioning her. "Honestly." he stated. She became herself again. "Honestly." she repeated. He tilted his head waiting for more. "Honestly, I think your a big-headed jerk that only likes every girl in school and-" Helios interuppted her. "That's not true." Helios stated coming closer. She stepped back, nervously. "Sorry to disappoint you but you are one of the most arrogant and irrespon-" but once again she was cut off. "Not that! Of course I'm arrogant! But I don't like every girl in school!" He said coming closer. "Hmpf, I doubt that. You flirt with practically everyone," she retorted. Helios rolled his eyes. "But I don't like every girl in school. I only like one." he added with his pointed finger positioned as one. She crossed her arms. She didn't even know how to insult him for that. "I am arrogant, I'll admit. But I'm only doing it to get your attention." he added honestly. She wondered whethere he was truthful becasue he was charming or being big-headed. "Why?" she questioned. Truth be told, she wanted to know why he liked her so much. He smiled that smile again. "I thought it would be quite obvious, " he added. Tsuki flushed with embarassment. His forwardness was so suprising. "Ki-Ki?" Raye said peeking into the room. She seemed suprised to see Helios. Helios waved. Raye smiled at him. Traitor... Tsuki thought with resentment. "Your Dad called and was asking when you were going to come home." Tsuki checked Raye's watch. It was already 8 pm! She had stayed hours later than usual! "I've got to get home!" she said running out the door. She grabbed her purse and was about to head down the stairs when she realized that her house was 10 blocks away. She turned ready to ask, but realized he was already standing there. "Need a ride?" he teased. If she hadn't needed a ride she would have said 'no'. How did he know what she was thinking?

She was aggrivated with him. Ever since he had met her again. It was rumor that he flirted with every girl in school. Apparently women found him fascinating, though he was clueless as to how. Darien had warned him not to be around her much. That she could remember dangerously fast, and it would do more harm than good. But he couldn't help himself. He knew he was making a fool of himself, but who cared? The Prince told him that she would be completely different, in which the Prince thought she was. But she had transformed into her usual bad-tempered self. She was always like this in Elysion, on a bad day. He wasn't going to give up on her. When her memories returned, all his foolishness and arrogance would seem like nothing to her. His powers were diminished on the surface. He had realized that. He had already tried bringing her memories back, taking her hand unexpectedly only gave him a slap in the face for un-wantedly touching her hand. Helios briefly wondered why as he turned the blinker 'right' on his car and pulled beside her house. She had remained silent throughout the whole trip. "Thanks for the ride, Helios." she said quickly opening the door. "Good-Night, Ki" he replied automatically while staring at the steering wheel. She stopped and looked at him. He looked innocently at her. "'Night." she murmured before turning her head and shutting her house door behind her.

"Who was that?" her father asked suspicously as she walked through the door. "A guy from school. " she said putting her purse on the coat rack and trudging up the stairs. Tsuki walked into her lavender and sky blue sponged room and opened her yellow star curtains. A new moon... she had hoped the moon would be out tonight. His face swam in her mind suddenly. Helios, again! She pulled the curtains tight and changed for bed. She could only hope that his face wouldn't be in her dreams again.

"You'll Die!" he said pushing from Darien's arms. For some strange reason her dream self didn't act afraid. She simply smiled at him. Others were with her but she couldn't recgonize them as people she knew herself. But it was him again. That same face, same voice, same eyes... but he was so different from the one in reality. She had dreamt of him again. Only this time, Darien was involved, and they were others around them. Women, that she didn't know. She walked down the stairs smelling her fahter's coffee brewing. After a moment of her eating her cereal silently her father came and sat in front of her, coffee in hand. "So...who was that boy?" her father asked again, trying to sound casual. Tsuki couldn't help but smile at his attempt. "A guy that really annoys me, but since I needed to get home fast, I asked him for a ride." Technically, Helios asked her. "Ah" her father said wisely before quietly sipping his coffee. Apparently he no longer seemed interested.

"That was so boring..." Lita said yawning under their favorite tree. Serena agreed before using her bookbag as a pillow and falling asleep. Mina was eating a snack while Amy's attention was on an advanced course of some complicated class. Once again, she felt like she didn't belong. She'd wish that Raye went to a public highschool,but she was enrolled in her mother's old private school for girls. "Isn't he cute?" a junior high girls voice asked her best friend. The other agreed. At the mention of the word 'cute', Mina looked up hoping to see a cute guy. "The new guy, someone should ask him out." the girl continued. Tsuki rolled her eyes. "New Guy?" Mina wondered aloud. "She means Helios." Amy said from her book. Just when Tsuki thought that talking about Helios was bad, he himself appeared. "Hey." he said while univitingly sitting down next to Mina. The junior high girls stared on jealously. For some reason this pleased Tsuki. Helios laughed when he saw Serena's child-like face bunched up in dream-like aggrivation. "What class did you come from?" Lita asked hands resting behind her head while she leaned against the tree. Without missing a beat Helios said, "Trig. One of the most fascinating classes I've ever taken." Obviously since they had a common interest Amy began chatting idly with Helios. Of course their conversation was beyond Tsuki, as she couldn't understand what they were talking about. Still, with Helios around she didn't feel much different than anyone. She hadn't realized that she was staring at him until he started to look at her. She moved her head away pretending to look at some kids throw food at each other. "...private school." Helios' voice said somewhere in his conversation. Tsuki heard the words and looked at him. He stopped his conversation with Mina and looked at her. How had he done that? He smiled and went back to his conversation about Raye. "Its just so boring, you know?" he added. Mina dreamily agreed with him. Tsuki highly doubted that Mina's mind was on this planet much less agreeing in the conversation. Helios smiled. "You have absolutely no idea on what I'm talking about, do you?" he added smiling tightly while keeping up her charade. She smiled back, cluelessly. Tsuki picked up Mina's half-eaten apple and threw it at her lightly. Mina seemed to snap out of her stupor. "Ki? What was that for?" she asked, embarrassed. Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Check yourself, I think you might be drooling." she said now in a bad mood. Helios let women flirt with him. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up. It's not like she liked him. She was just annoyed that there were guy's like him around. Helios smiled at her. "Ki, do you constantly think I flirt with women?" he asked suddenly. Mina,Amy,Lita seemed alert to the conversation. "Of course, you thought otherwise?" she added, flirting her own way. He made a quiet laugh. "Would you prefer I flirt with you all the time?" he added. She rolled her eyes. "Don't you anyways, without my consent?" Helios had some smile. Mysterious, but happy. A strange combination that suited him well. Afterall, nobody knew much about him. After a few moments of silence, where she secretely debated whether she should ask him. "Helios when were you born?" Tsuki asked suddenly. Helios didn't seem suprised by the question. "December 13th" he said easily. "Do you have a hobby?" Tsuki continued. Helios shrugged his shoulders. " I love Astrology." he said pointedly. He seemed embarassed. A rare hobby and interest for a guy Tsuki had to admit. "Did you go to any other school's besides this one?" Helios shook his head. " I was home-schooled." She didn't know why she was so interested, maybe because no one else ever asked. "What do you like to do in your free time?" she asked finally. "Write." he said after a few moments. Mina seemed to be pleased. "Do you write poetry, Helios?" she said excitedly. He smiled. "Sometimes." Mina seemed even more excited. "A guy who's cute,writes poetry, and smart, sounds like someone made from a girl's dream." Lita said her hands still behind her head. Helios looked at for a moment. Another wordless conversation. But then he smiled one of his smiles again. "Your dream, Lita?" he added flirtatiously. Lita grinned at him and got up. "What girl wouldn't dream of a guy like you?" she added before picking up her bag and leaving for class just as the bell rang for the lunch hour to be over.

Tsuki walked downt the school steps. She couldn't figure it out. Why was she suddenly so interested in Helios? It didn't make any sense to her. When she started to think about it, she may have been wrong about Helios all this time. He wasn't that bad. "Hey, Ki!" his voice appeared beside her as she was starting on her way to Raye's house. "Helios" she replied. "Where are you headed?" he asked following in-step beside her. "Cherry Hill to see Raye." she said using emphasis on Raye's name. She wasn't about to let him think that she was going to see him. Helios laughed. "You thought I would think that you'd come to Cherry Hill to see me?" he stopped and seemed to be laughing at her. He could go ahead and laugh if he- Tsuki interuppted her own thoughts. "How did you-?" she asked. No Way! He couldn't read her mind... "Can't I? Ki-Ki?" he added smiling. She couldn't move. Was that even normal? A mind-reader? If he was then... all this time. "Your thoughts are so strong, I don't even mean to read them." Helios added. She looked angrily at him. Both embarrassed and suprised, she didn't know what to say so she just glared at him instead. "Why do you think I was allowed to stay at Cherry Hill?" Helios asked her coming beside her again. "I'm not normal, correct. But neither are you." he said taking her hand again. Images flashed before her as she walked with Helios to Raye's. The pictures meant something to her, but she didn't know what. "Hey Ki-Ki!" Raye's voice was distant. Helios's voice was saying things but she strangely couldn't hear him. Everything but the images were blocked out. She saw Raye and the others. Raye in her room, crying. Darien helping her sit up. Serena clinging unto her shirt for some reason, where Tsuki only pushed her away. A man with red eyes and black hair standing beside her. He held out a staff to her. Helios lying on the ground, blood on his strange clothing. Darien beside him. "Ki-Ki?" his voice rang and the images broke apart. "What's happening to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Darien was right. He shouldn't have been so close to her. Her memories were coming back, fast. If she didn't understand them she would never return to her normal self. Helios had explained to Raye what had happened as the three of them sat down in front of the Great Fire. She sat close to Raye, and ignored him. "I don't understand." she said. Raye was trying to reassure her. "It's alright. Something happened to you a year ago, and you lost your memory for a while. Its just trying to come back." Raye said soothingly. Tsuki looked at her and then Helios. "What happened to me?" she asked the both of them. Now, how was he to answer this? Should he tell her that she died? That her immortal soul called on Elysion to create her body again? And with a new body, comes a new mind. That her thoughts of him were erased? "You'll understand in time, Ki-Ki" Raye said for him. Tsuki stood up. "I don't want these memories! I want to be the way I was." she said frantically. " I want to be normal." she said looking at Helios for help. He stood up with her. "You were never normal, Raye isn't either. Nor am I" he said while Raye looked up at him. "What's wrong with Raye?" she asked like a child. Helios tried to hide a smile. "Nothing is wrong with me... I'm a Sailor Scout." Raye said standing beside Helios. Tsuki seeemed confused. "Along with Sailor Moon, she protects this planet." Helios added after a moment of silence. "And you?" she replied, just as her past self would have. "I am Elysion's head priest and guardian. I watch over the Inner Core of Earth." he stated. "And I... am a priestess." she said falling back down on her knees before the Great Fire. Helios came in front of her and kneeled. "Yes, you are." he said gently. She was remembering. Her silver-blue eyes looked up at his. Her hand touched his cheek. Her actions suprised him, he almost pulled away. "Your not an arrogant jerk..." she said finally. He smiled. Yes, she was herself again. "and you?" Helios just asked she had done minutes before. " I don't know." she said faintly. "The Crystal purified him, didn't it?" Tsuki asked unexpectedly. Raye nodded. "Yes. Moments before your death, you used the Crystal to purify him, or else he never would have been allowed to live." Raye explained.

If what Raye and Helios said was true, then that would mean that her dreams were past memories of everyone. Then Amy,Lita,Mina, and Serena were the other soldiers she saw at the battle that claimed her life. "Oh Raye!" Serena's voice called throughout the shrine. Raye seemed suprised to hear Serena's voice. She quickly rushed out to meet her. Tsuki was left alone with Helios. Strange, that when her memories began returning her opinion of Helios was the same. Of course he had lied about his family, previous schools, because she now knew that Helios had done those things just to see her. She'd wished she reailized things sooner. Why did Helios stay with her? "Oh...hey, Ki-Ki." Serena said awkwardly as she arrived in the room. "How are you feeling?" she added with a look towards Helios who had stood up. Tsuki chewed her lip. "As good as I'm gonna get." she said, also standing up. "It's just-we tried to stop you... there had to have been another way!" Serena went on, now looking nervous. Tsuki smiled. "It's all right. It had to be done, or I never would have been free." She wanted to leave. Just to get away for awhile, since her past seemed to have caught up with her already. Tsuki walked out without saying another word.

Instincts told him to jump after her. He even felt his body move before his mind made the decision. He should leaver her alone to her thoughts, but doing that always made her angry and dangerous. Helios followed quickly after her. He cursed himself for not listening to Darien. Nighttime was approaching fast, he wouldn't allow her to walk alone in the streets by herself.

She shouldn't have overreacted. She should have been grateful that she had such nice friends. All of them pretended as if nothing had happened, just for her happiness. Helios had created a new identity and left Elysion just to see her. She remembered now. That last time that she had actually talked to him, as herself. The last thing he ever said. "You'll die." He knew it before it had even happened. She had made everyone suffer for her sake. She was stubborn and excluding everyone, it was her responsibility to get rid of Thanatos and the Crystal. At least now she was free of it. All of it. No more Thanatos and finally, the Crystal was gone.


End file.
